


The Way Love Blooms

by heavenasunder



Category: Harvest Moon: Magical Melody
Genre: Grump with the Sunshine, Other, Post-Game(s), Pre-Relationship, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenasunder/pseuds/heavenasunder
Summary: Jamie's been finding presents scattered across their field.





	The Way Love Blooms

Jamie was a one-track mind. They never truly understood the meandering masses, the ones who took the Harvest Goddess for granted, who forgot how to be appreciative and turned her to stone. They had worked so hard to get her back, just for some upstart farmer to come out of nowhere and do it himself. Jamie was bitter about it all, but couldn’t be angry that the Goddess was at least back. It hadn’t curbed their resentment. There was no good to be found in this world.

Or at least that’s what they’d have said a month ago. They weren’t sure what had changed, but suddenly they were finding little trinkets around their farm, mostly little potted flowers, tied pretty with ribbons, though sometimes knit animals that Calveros brought to them, slobbery but mostly intact. Jamie had been at a loss when they had first found the items, but slowly, they became a bright spot on their day. They’d dedicated a few moments of their day looking for them, bringing the flowers inside and placing them by the light of the window. It was a strange, but good thing, and Jamie curbed their curiosity as best as they could. Didn’t think that the person could live up to the warmth of the presents. People rarely did.

Today, Jamie found a small family of knit rabbits by their fence, surrounded by a planter with nothing but dirt and a sign that said “Just add water 🖤” in the cutest bubble letters Jamie had ever seen. They took it inside, hauling in the rabbits which, along with their other knit friends, had taken up most of Jamie’s bed. They didn’t know how much more space they were going to have for all of these. They had already transplanted most of the flowers into a garden out back where the cows couldn’t walk through them. Their entire field was starting to smell rather floral. They watered the planter, and set it at the forefront of the window.

Over the next few weeks, it became apparent that the plant couldn’t stay in the window. It’d shot out from it’s seed, growing strong and green, and when Jamie had seen what it would grow into, they’d nearly cried. Sunflowers. They were their favorites. This person…did they know? Or was it coincidence? Jamie had to know. They stood from where they had planted the sunflower, next to the fence, dirt crusted underneath their fingernails, and hatched a plan.

Later that night, Jamie had to hush Calveros from barking at every animal that wandered by as they hid in the fodder grass. It was a covert mission, but dogs rarely understood subtlety. And, well, they had trained him as a guard dog. Which made the fact that someone could wander onto their farm even more confusing.

They had nearly fallen asleep when Calveros yipped, and sprinted across the the field. Jamie, groggy as they were, realized it was nearly sunrise, before they realized that Calveros was across from them, get pet by a woman in the distance. Jamie got to their feet and took off after their dog.

“Oh!” said the woman, surprised. “I didn’t know you were awake.” She didn’t look guilty, and Jamie realized that she really didn’t have a reason to. Did people get guilty for leaving gifts.

“You the one leaving these presents on my farm?” Jamie asked, not sure how not to be gruff. They recognized the woman now. Lyla. She ran the gift shop, though they’d never spoken.

“Yes! I hope you’ve liked them,” she replied, sunny before even the rays of the sun touched the town. “Your dog is very nice too, by the way.”

“Uh, I have. And thank you.” Why was their face heating? Jamie didn’t understand the warmth blooming in their chest. “But why–?”

“Oh, you just always look so sad. I wanted to do something to brighten your days. It must be hard running a farm by yourself. Even Adam has Bob since they got married. I just wanted to give you something to look forward to.”

“And the secrecy?” Jamie probed. It all seemed to sweet to be true. Lyla at least looked sheepish.

“People shouldn’t do things for recognition,” she said. “Just for the sake of doing good.”

Jamie stared at her. Their hands felt sweaty.

“Ah, well, thank you,” they said, looking at the ground. “But you don’t have to sneak around.”

“You’re right. I’ll start bringing them to you myself.” Before Jamie could argue that she continued, “I have to open shop pretty soon, but I’ll come by after work. Have a good day!”

And with that she left, her dress swishing around her. Calveros came up to Jamie’s side, nudging their hand.

“Traitor,” they muttered with no real heat to their voice. They went inside and slept until noon.

When they came outside that afternoon, the sunflower had bloomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my blog 3dayturnips
> 
> Unedited so all mistakes are mine


End file.
